Symphony Of The Enchanted Lands
by Zary-chan
Summary: Era medival, un imperio, formado cuatro colonias...


**S****ymphony Of The Enchanted Lands**

Prólogo 

No hace mucho tiempo, hace dieciséis años atrás. El imperio Zero (que esta conformado por cuatro colonias: Dranzer, Dragoon, Driger y Draciel), esperaba el nacimiento del próximo príncipe de la colonia mas fuerte de todas: la del Dios del Fuego.

Sus padres: Sesshomaru Hiwatari Yuy y Zary Steengray de Hiwatari Yuy eran famosos por gobernar con mano justa a su imperio y ser buenos estrategias de guerra.

Claro que tampoco se olvidaba la belleza que tenían, Sesshomaru era hermoso, su cabello gris azulado, unos ojos amarillos penetrantes, cuatro líneas finas triangulares de color violeta que adornaban el rostro del rey y una media luna en la frente de color azul. Esos eran los tatuajes que tenía que tener para ser reconocido como rey de Dranzer.

Zary una mujer nombrada como la más bella del impero, tiene los cabellos azules, lacios, ojos violetas que se tornaban azules cuando había feo clima, era delgada de cuerpo normal.

Pero ese día, primero de enero, nació su hijo Kai Hiwatari, era un bebe hermoso. Tenía los mismos ojos que la madre y los cabellos bicolores que los heredo de ambos ya que Sesshomaru y Zary tienen justamente esos colores de pelo (Sesshomaru gris azulado y Zary azul) Zary los tenía azul y su piel era algo tostada.

Claro que no siempre hay cosas buenas, unos días después del nacimiento aparecieron los brujos que querían capturar a los dioses de las colonias (Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon y Draciel), pero los reyes se negaron y los sacaron del pueblo... Pero, uno de los Brujos, dijo algo antes de irse "Su imperio sufrirá como nunca dentro de dieciséis años, una guerra se armara entre clanes ahora amigos y eso no terminara hasta que los príncipes no encuentren y escuchen la "Sinfonía de las tierras encantadas"

Y eso fue lo que sucedió hace dieciséis años atrás un día cuatro de enero...

**Capitulo 1- **

El joven heredero Hiwatari Yuy se encontraba practicando las artes de la guerra en las afueras del palacio. El príncipe había crecido notablemente, su cuerpo era una escultura perfecta, bien formado para su edad, llevaba siempre una mirada fría y calculadora, en el reino aseguraban que nunca lo habían visto reír y que su frialdad hacía temblar hasta al más peligroso de sus rivales. Sus ojos se habían acentuado en un color violeta intenso, y las marcas que su padre poseía en su rostro, las llevaba él también en un azul obscuro que acentuaba aún más las facciones masculinas de su joven rostro, se parecía mucho a su padre, llevaba las mismas marcas a diferencia de la media luna en la frente, pero su parecido estaba en la personalidad. Su pelo era un poco largo, pero no tanto ya que como era amante de los combates este le dificultaba un poco. El entrenamiento era duro y su maestro le exigía una total concentración. Estaba acalorado por lo que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, un poco ancho, y el calzado para la ocasión negro también. Su manejo de la espada era tan bueno que a veces preocupaba a su maestro.

Vaya, joven, si sigue así me quedaré sin trabajo-

Continua- respondió tan fríamente como siempre

En otra colonia el príncipe heredero fastidiaba a su hermano menor el príncipe Daichi Kinomiya.

Oye Takao, si sigues comiendo estallarás –

Ah ya cierra la boca o te dejaré sin comida enano –

¿Ah quién le dices enano?, gran bola de grasa-

¡¡Ven aquí pequeña arpía!! – Si bien parecía que el príncipe Takao no se llevaba bien con su hermano en realidad eran muy unidos, el problema era la personalidad de ambos, eran tan iguales que no se soportaban. Takao amaba comer, pero esto no le hacía efecto a su cuerpo ya que tenía una figura bien formada, aunque no trabajada ya que no disfrutaba mucho de los ejercicios, era reconocido por su buen humor y su continuo afán de demostrar que era el mejor en todo cosa que fastidiaba a Daichi por que él aseguraba que era mucho mejor que su hermano, pese a ser parientes, Daichi y Takao no se parecían físicamente. Takao tenía el pelo largo y azul obscuro atado en una cola, y algún pelo que otro tapaba de vez en cuando sus ojos marrones, Daichi por su parte poseía el cabello corto de un rojo intenso y unos ojos verdes muy expresivos.

¡Takao!, ¡Daichi!, ¡ya es hora de entrenar!- gritó su padre desde las afueras del gran comedor.

Vamos, deja la comida tragón es hora de entrenar- dijo Daichi.

Demonios, la comida no me ha bajado aún- se quejo Takao.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron donde estaba su padre el cual cargaba una gran espada.

¿Están listos?- pregunto el hombre de penetrantes ojos verdes.

Nací listo papi- anunció el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Yo no todavía no me bajo la comida del todo- dijo el peliazul mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su panza.

Eso te pasa por comer antes del entrenamiento Takao- regaño Lasfel el padre de Kinomiya.

Ambos herederos fueron a las afueras de la sala donde los esperaba su padre. Este dicho hombre Lasfel Kinomiya tenía el cabello azul como el de su hijo Takao y los ojos verdes de Daichi, no era de estatura ni muy baja ni muy alta, su color de piel era algo tostado como el de su hijo mayor.

Este apuesto hombre tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte para ser padre de Takao y Daichi.


End file.
